


probably the only doom thing I will ever write, and it’s this

by boomhammered (spaecwarier)



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Pre Doom Eternal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaecwarier/pseuds/boomhammered
Summary: You'll never believe what Hayden keeps in his desk!
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Samuel Hayden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	probably the only doom thing I will ever write, and it’s this

**Author's Note:**

> If you somehow recognize this, yes it was originally posted on tumblr some years back! Just making a few minor edits and reposting here cause I still like how this came out. Enjoy!

“You have been a lot of trouble,” Samuel Hayden nearly growls at the man in front of his desk. Man, he laughs inwardly at the thought. A term one would loosely define the “Doom Slayer.” He reaches for the lowest drawer in his desk and types in a security key that lights up when his hand hovers over it. Hayden half expects the Slayer to jerk into a more offensive position with his weapon, but the man stays still. The gore on his helmet glints in the light as he tilts his head.

Hayden continues, “I could call this a way to vent my… frustration with you destroying years of hard work, or you could see this as congratulatory gesture for your cooperation and making it here alive–”

The drawer unlocks and slides open automatically. There’s only two things inside, one of which Hayden pulls out for the Slayer to see. 

“– or we could call it simply what it is. An act of depravity.”

Hayden was well aware of his unusual choice to keep a custom made strap-on in his office. When he had to reconstruct a new body and mind, he was aware that many may not find his new form desirable. That it would probably be wise to make adjustments so that he would not have a sex drive. Hayden was always a scientist at heart, even interested in who may want to fuck with him.

Even after all he’s done, Hayden was interested in this man.

The Slayer appeared to study the thing held in front of him, switching glances between the strap-on and Hayden’s pelvic region. The man was of considerable height, but Hayden still towered over him. The dildo attached to the strap-on hung heavy off the belt. It was bright blue, shaped more wide and textured with ridges and bumps. Hayden found that one to produce the best results for his participants. It was a favorite of his even when he was mostly flesh.

“How long has it been, since you were last touched?” Hayden tries once more. “You must be very tense.”

The man looks down at his weapon and pauses just a little too long for comfort before placing it down on the desk. He reaches behind and the helmet of his suit unhinges with a few clicks. The Slayer’s face is hard-lined and expression hard to read, except for the ferocity in his eyes. There’s also a dark, humored interest in them. His lips pull into a crooked smile as the rest of his suit opens up comes off. He’s slow while peeling off his underclothes, never breaking his gaze from Hayden. 

Hayden is not sure if it’s caution, but he wouldn’t dare try anything with the Slayer. Not even stripped bare. He knew better.

He saw the Slayer’s body in remnants of video footage when he first woke from his tomb. As Hayden anticipated, seeing him close and in person was much more enticing. The Slayer was a wall of muscle, painted with battle scars and twisted burns. Nothing like his colleagues on Mars, small and immaculate in comparison. The body of a man who has walked through Hell. Interesting.

The Slayer goes around Hayden’s desk and before anything was said, turns to face his back to the cyborg and bends over. His ass– also incredibly tight and muscled, is spread further with the help of his hand. He’s momentarily astonished by this action, but then Hayden couldn’t help but laugh.

“I wish you were this compliant with me all the time.”


End file.
